Over to you
by Ladynberry
Summary: A 25 years old school janitor meets the 16 years old school playboy. Things get a little unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I love U

Note: A new story of mine! As I've mentioned on my story, Amnesia. Do give me opinions about this! Still kind of hesitating to continue this story though.. Do review and tell me about your opinion! Cheers!

* * *

I love U 01

Everyday was predictable for the stoical guy. Sasuke Uchiha had never been once not bored with his life. Everyday, he would go to school with girls surrounding him and he would maybe chose one of them to play with for a few days, hoping to increase the excitement in his life. Apparently, none of the girls had yet to ever look forward for another day. Not _even_ when they were in bed they could hype him out or something.

"Teme, wanna grab some ramen?" His best friend grinned.

Then his best friend would ask him out for a ramen date after school. It was the same every single day. Or once or twice the loud blonde didn't call him out then that would be something different. However, it wasn't something different as in something real big different from his daily life. He would head home or head out with his girl if he was in the mood.

"It's the same everyday." Sasuke sighed. "Yea, just wondering won't you get tired of ramen?"

Naruto shrugged. "I love them so much to be bored with them."

"Seems like your new girl is pretty boring." Shikamaru added in.

He nodded his head. "None of them aren't boring."

"Then why bother dating them? You're hurting their feelings!" Naruto said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Just hoping to spice my life up or something. It's really boring." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"And I don't see that girls get hurt by the stoic playboy dumping them when they continuously coming back to him." Kiba placed his pen down and laughed softly at the accomplishment of his homework. (From copying, of course.)

"They are just troublesome." Everyone knew that it was from the sleepy head. "I don't see what's the point of dating them. It's seriously troublesome."

"Can we have a meat barbecue instead today?" Chouji asked while munching onto his favorite barbecue flavored potato chips.

"Your treat?" Kiba grinned.

* * *

"What cha wanna eat?" Naruto placed his arms around the Uchiha's broad shoulders. "Should I get ramen?"

"Schools don't sell ramen. They sell udon you idiot." The Uchiha sighed at the dobe's words. It seems like as if the dobe's IQ has stopped increasing ever since elementary school.

"I doubt Sasuke wants school food. He has too many bentos to settle." Kiba said.

"Sasuke-kun!"

It was predictable. Some girls would definitely look for him during the break time.

"See you guys later at the cafeteria." Sasuke said as he held onto the girl, his current girlfriend's hand.

"See you! Get a room if you—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." Sasuke flashed a death glare at the dobe.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do?" The girl wrapped her arms around his and giggled. "I don't feel like eating."

"Then what do you want?" He asked, getting really bored with the entire thing.

"I don't know. What about you?"

The Uchiha knew what the girl wanted. All girls wanted that. He sighed and scanned around the surrounding before catching the girl off guard and pushing her against the locker. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He calculated. 3 seconds later, the girl would be having her tongue inside his mouth. 10 seconds later, he would start moving his hands up her thighs. 25 seconds later, three buttons of her uniform would be unbuttoned and her bra would be exposed. 40 seconds later, she would be panting from the therapy he gave her on her breast and from the kiss.

Everything was as predictable as it was. It would settle everything in just 10 minutes.

"Sasuke-kun.. Ah!" She moaned as she felt his hands running against her bundles of nerves.

"Shh, don't be too loud." He said as he slowly tugged onto her panties and just as he was about to pull it down, the janitor door beside them opened.

Both of them stopped their steamy activity. He dropped his hands and took a few steps back to have a clearer view on the inside of the janitor room.

"Sasu—"

"I can't believe you guys are doing this in the school compound!"

Sasuke watched as a woman in her twenties stomped out of the janitor room. He had never seen a female janitor before and such a young janitor she was. However, at the sight of her outfit, she seemed more like a plumber. She was wearing a light blue short sleeve jumper. Or maybe a construction worker if she has a helmet on.

"Who are you?" He quizzed in a nonchalant way.

"If you guys want to do it, please do it at either of your house!" She scolded and turned to look at the female student. "You guys are still young and shouldn't even be doing such things in the first place."

"Old lady, it's our businesses." The girl snapped.

A small frown appeared on her face as she turned to face the Uchiha again. The Uchiha studied her in a few seconds and he had to admit that she was pretty cute. Minus out her plumber or construction worker outfit.

"Lady, you haven't reply my question yet. Who are you?"

"I'm the school new janitor. And I'm definitely not an old lady." She said and let out a soft sigh. "I don't mean to be a—"

"I'll see you around later." Sasuke said to the girl. "I'll settle the thing here first."

The girl nodded her head and ran towards him, giving him a peck on his cheeks before taking a leave.

"Are you going to report us?" Sasuke asked.

"I know you—"

"Just answer my question old lady."

The frown reappeared again. "I'm just 25! What gives you the right to call me an old lady?!"

He grunted softly. "Fine. Young lady. Are you going to report us?"

"No." She replied immediately. "But I hope you guys wouldn't be doing such things again."

"It's none of your business. Plus, I believe that you too should have done all these during your high school days." The Uchiha smirked upon looking at the flushed janitor.

"I d-don't!" She argued. "Such things are definitely meant for adults. Which means that you must be 21 and above to do all these!"

Such traditional old lady was definitely something he didn't expect to meet during his boring daily life.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I love U

Note: After such a long time, I finally updates this story of mine! Do support and review and hope you guys will enjoy it! Cheers!

* * *

I love U 02

Sasuke stretched at the sound of the school bell and yawned as he carried his bag and headed out of the classroom. Today was one of the rare days where he wouldn't be going on a ramen date with his friends.

He pulled out his mobile phone and called for his new girlfriend. The old one was dumped four days ago and the new one just started yesterday. He had to keep himself entertained or he would probably end up lying on his bed thinking about how death is approaching him and yet he isn't doing something productive.

Just as he ended the call, a dark lavender haired janitor walked passed him. Subconsciously, he turned himself around to look at her. She wasn't much of a kind he liked. In addition, the fact that she was 25 years old which means that he was 9 years younger than her made him casted her out of his wanted list.

She entered his class and after a few minutes, she came out with a bag of rubbish in her hand. She threw it into the big black back and tied it up. She smiled and carried it up and walked towards his direction and stopped in front of him.

The Uchiha was literally studying and self narrating her actions. He blinked and looked at the lady in front of him, askew. "What?"

"I hope young people like you wouldn't hold onto a grudge on someone like me." She said. "You're staring at me with those killer eyes."

"I'm not that type of person." He said and breathed out a soft sigh.

"Good thing to know. I don't want to die just because I nag at a particular person." She chuckled softly to herself.

Sasuke shrugged. "You wouldn't know. Unless you shut yourself up then maybe you will live to the age of 70."

"Maybe I should nag more so that kids like you might think of changing their own attitude."

"Times has changed old lady." He smirked. "Nagging doesn't help anymore."

"Old lady?!" A frown some sort adorned her face a little.

"Don't you think you're?"

She shook her head. "No!"

"Then—"

"Sasuke-kun!" A soft sigh escaped the Uchiha's mouth as he heard his name being called in a high pitch voice.

He wanted his new girl to keep him entertained though he knew that the chance of him being entertained is near zero. And just when he found something entertaining, someone just simply interrupted in.

"Your girlfriend..." Hinata narrowed her eyes as she studied the girl who was running towards their direction. "New?"

The Uchiha nodded his head.

Hinata looked turned to look at him with wide eyes. "I thought you and your.." She paused. "Your previous girlfriend almost.." She coughed and nodded her head. "You know what I mean..."

"You mean fuck?" He smirked at her reaction.

"Don't use that word!" She scolded.

"She and I broke up." The Uchiha replied nonchalantly.

Hinata shook her head and sighed. The fact that even though she didn't finish her high school, she still knew that in schools, there would be some playboys and perhaps, during her generation, sex was not a common thing so she tried to understand his point of view on having sex. People in her times would probably just go to have some dance at clubs or something around that field. Time really had changed. She needed to keep up with it.

Coming to this school as a janitor, she met this particular boy she had to say was pretty handsome for his age. She predicted that he would definitely have fans and she was right. And after watching so many dramas, she thought that the boy would be some cold person who rejected the hearts of all girls. However, he was the type that played around with girls. Which in a sense made her felt like she should be giving that boy a little lesson about relationship.

She needed to stop watching those dramas.

"Kids nowadays." She shook her head and sighed.

"It's pretty normal in this school. You need to keep up with the change, old—"

Before the Uchiha could finish his sentence, Hinata shot him a glare which was pretty cute in the Uchiha's eyes. "Oh, my god."

Hinata laughed but stopped immediately when his girlfriend was just a few steps away from them. He was pretty smart. Old indeed sounded like oh.

"Sasuke-kun, can we go now?" The girl pouted cutely and tugged onto the Uchiha's uniform.

"Yea, I just left my wallet in my class." He said and sighed softly.

"It's okay! I'll help Sasuke-kun to get it!"

Hinata watched as his girlfriend ran back to his class to retrieve his wallet. Not a gentleman. "How could you let a girl to do something for you?"

"I wanted to stop her but she ran off. They are just..." He stopped as he looked for the right word to use. "Too attached to me." He said.

"That's a bad thing. Cause I pretty much can predict that you guys aren't going to last long." Hinata said.

"Yea. I know that too." Sasuke said and looked at the janitor. "Interested to be my next girlfriend?"

The janitor looked at him before letting out a soft laugh. "I'm married." She said as she held her fingers up and showed him his one carat diamond ring.


End file.
